1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming and reading apparatus having a reading means for reading the image of a document and an image forming means for recording the image on a recording sheet, and more particularly, to an image forming and reading apparatus such as a facsimile, a copy machine, a scanner printer, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
A known image forming and reading apparatus will be explained using, for example, a facsimile apparatus shown in FIG. 9. The facsimile apparatus includes an image reading device A and an image forming device B, and the arrangements of them will be explained below.
In FIG. 9, first, the arrangement of the image reading device A will be explained. Reference numeral 201 denotes a document base plate on which documents 202 are stacked, 203 and 204 denote a document separating press piece and a document separation roller, respectively for separating and feeding the plurality of documents 202 stacked on the document base plate 201 one by one.
Reference numeral 205 denotes an intimate contact type image sensor for reading the image of a document, and the image sensor 205 is pressed against a confronting reading roller 206. The intimate contact type image sensor 205 reads the image of the document separated and fed by the document separation roller 204 by subjecting the image to photoelectric conversion. Further, the reading roller 206 feeds the document downstream while causing the document to be in intimate contact with the intimate contact type image sensor 205.
Reference numeral 207 and 208 denote upper and lower document guides, respectively, and these guides form a document feeding path. The document separating press piece 203 and the reading roller 206 are attached to the upper document guide 207. Further, the lower document guide 208 holds the intimate contact type image sensor 205 and the document separation roller 204.
Next, the arrangement of the image forming device B will be explained. Reference numeral 211 denotes a recording sheet holder in which recording sheets 212 are stacked. Reference numeral 213 denotes a pick-up roller for separating and feeding the recording sheets 212 stacked in the sheet holder 211 one by one in cooperation with a separation claw 214. An image forming unit 216 includes a recording head cartridge 219 composed of a recording head 217 integrated with an ink tank 218.
The recording head cartridge 219 is mounted on a carriage 220 which can be moved in a vertical direction in the figure (recording sheet width direction) by a not shown drive mechanism. Reference numeral 221 denotes a platen roller disposed in confrontation with the recording head 217, and the platen roller 221 supports and feeds the recording sheet fed to a recording position.
Reference numeral 222 denotes a recording sheet presser member that presses the upper surface of a recording sheet onto the platen roller 221 so that a predetermined interval is kept between the recording sheet 212 and the recording head 217.
Reference numeral 223 denotes a discharge roller for feeding and discharging a recording sheet on which an image has been recorded. Reference numeral 224 denotes a spur pressed against the discharge roller 223, and the spur 224 is composed of a material which does not contaminate a recording surface, for example, stainless steel, plastic, and the like. Reference numeral 225 denotes a recording sheet discharge port for discharging a recording sheet to the outside of the apparatus. Reference numeral 226 denotes a controller for controlling the transmission, reception, and copy functions of the facsimile apparatus.
However, as shown in FIG. 9, the known image forming and reading apparatus has a problem in that the apparatus is increased in size because the feeding path and the transportation means of a recording sheet and the feeding path and the feeding means of a document are disposed in different spaces that are spaced apart from each other.
Further, the known apparatus is disadvantageous in that a manufacturing cost is increased because each of the feeding paths of the recording sheet and the document is provided with the guide member, the roller means and the like.